1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a network print system having network printers and a printing method, and, more particularly, to network printers to notify a terminal device of a printout if data to be printed (hereinafter, referred to as ‘print data’) is received, to ask whether an additional printout is requested, and to determine a number of copies to print depending on whether the additional printout is requested, a network print system using the same, and a print method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent developments of network technologies, network systems have spread up to general companies as well as to individual homes to connect plural terminal devices to one network. Such network systems enable diverse computer peripherals to be connected so that plural users may share the computer peripherals. Of the network systems, a typical network peripheral may be a network printer. The network printer has a built-in network interface card enabling print data to be received through a network.
However, systems built with network printers have had a problem in that other users have not been able to directly use print data created from one terminal device. That is, if the other users want to print out data created from a first terminal device, they must either directly print out the data at the first terminal device or ask the user of the first terminal device to print out the data, which causes inconvenience.
Further, in conventional systems, if there is provided a different network printer located nearer to the other users than a network printer for the first terminal device even though the other users can do additional printout jobs at the first terminal device as desired, the other users may feel more convenient with the different network printer nearer to them. However, the conventional network print system does not provide such an option.
Further, users who intend to use print data may use a method of receiving the print data by using a file server or electronic mails. However, such a method needs procedures such as uploading and downloading files, so users still undergo inconvenience. In addition, such a method has a problem of difficulties in security.